C'est mieux quand l'on sait
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Rachel Berry a toujours voulu savoir ce que c'était d'avoir un orgasme. Kurt Hummel a toujours voulu savoir ce que c'était que d'être avec un garçon.  Rachel/Kurt; Kurt/Blaine
1. Prologue

_Hum, j'ai aucune idée d'où je vais avec ça, je sais seulement ce que je veux comme fin pour cette histoire, mais il fallait tout de même que j'essaie :D Si ça inspire quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à le mentionner! Écrit pour la communauté __**Glee_Kink_meme**__._

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé du prompt (donc, de l'histoire...) <strong>_Je ne pense pas le suivre entièrement, mais il est possible que j'en reprenne des bouts…_

_Rachel ne s'est jamais montré timide envers le sexe. Ses pères lui en ont parlé tôt et c'était davantage à propos du côté naturel de l'acte et des préjugés qui y étaient reliés, qu'à propos de la sécurité. Les problèmes vinrent lorsqu'elle commença à se masturber. La première fois, ce fut insatisfaisant et elle ne fit que se faire mal. Désappointée, elle se contenta d'oublier. Lorsqu'elle tenta l'expérience avec Jesse, elle en conclut qu'elle n'était peut-être pas prête pour le sexe, bien qu'elle le veuille, alors elle décida qu'elle devrait apprendre à connaitre davantage son corps avant d'essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sans succès, point d'orgasme. Avec le temps, Rachel ne fit que devenir de plus en plus frustrée. Lorsqu'une fois elle rentra à la maison, se sentant particulièrement seule et en colère, elle s'essaya encore et retrouva effondrée sur le sol de la douche, en larmes. Ses pères sont bien, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle voulait discuter avec eux, et n'ayant pas de 'jouets' elle n'avait que très peu d'options qui s'offraient à elle. Elle passait du temps avec Kurt (qui avait également ses problèmes en matière de sexe…) lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent à parler de leurs problèmes et à s'aider._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : KurtRachel (non, je n'ai pas l'intention de les mettre en couple, ils sont amis, Kurt est gay, fin de l'histoire), Kurt/Blaine**_

_**Rating : M, pour des raisons évidentes**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages**_

* * *

><p>Les muscles de l'adolescent se tendirent soudainement alors qu'avec un petit gémissement, sa tête basculait vers l'arrière. Il y était. Il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Celui où tout son corps plongeait dans le plaisir et se noyait dans un pur état d'extase, suppliant d'être soulagé. L'orgasme. Alors qu'il accentuait la vitesse de ses pénétrations, il essayait de s'enfoncer aussi profondément qu'il se pouvait en elle. Il voulait la sentir autour de lui. Il voulait la sentir se libérer avec lui. Il ferma les yeux et baissa sa tête. Il fut certain que le gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper lorsqu'il captura ses lèvres était un gémissement de plaisir. Il sourit alors qu'il sentait ses jambes se resserrer autour de sa taille. Et il se laissa aller. Il se laissa aller si durement qu'il ne la sentit même pas. Il cria dans sa bouche et vient en elle comme il voulait le faire depuis des mois déjà.<p>

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se laissa rouler sur son dos. Il gratifia ses cheveux de quelques douces caresses avant de gémir et de sombrer dans le sommeil, se sentant mieux que jamais. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il était le seul à se sentir aussi bien…

L'adolescente attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine qu'il dormait, mordant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement de frustration. Sa main trouva finalement son chemin jusqu'à son sexe et l'un de ses doigts s'arrêta contre son clitoris. Doucement, elle y traça des cercles, accélérant le rythme après quelques instants. Elle poussa ses hanches vers le haut, cherchant désespérément à accentuer le contacte avec sa main. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle abandonna et retira sa main. La douleur était trop forte. Il n'y avait là rien de plaisant.

Résignée, elle se leva et enfila ses vêtements. Elle jeta un dernier regard au garçon endormit avant de quitter la chambre. Elle était certaine d'être amoureuse de lui. Chaque fois qu'il la taquinait de ses lèvres, elle ne pouvait que demander davantage. Plus de ses lèvres, plus de ses mains, plus de son corps. Toujours plus. Mais lorsqu'il lui donna plus, ce fut comme s'il n'était pas là. Ce fut comme s'il lui donnait moins encore. Alors peut-être qu'après tout, Jesse St-James n'était pas l'homme qu'il fallait à Rachel Berry pour obtenir un orgasme…


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Pairing : Kurt/Rachel (non, je n'ai pas l'intention de les mettre en couple, ils sont amis, Kurt est gay, fin de l'histoire), Kurt/Blaine**_

_**Rating : M, pour des raisons évidentes**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages**_

* * *

><p>Trois mois passèrent. Trois longs mois emplis de solitude et de frustration. S'en était presque devenu une obsession. Tous les jours, elle rentrait chez elle dans l'intention de s'entraîner. C'était comme avec le chant, on n'obtenait pas de bons résultats sans pratiquer suffisamment. Ou du moins, c'était ce dont elle s'était convaincue.<p>

Au cours de ces trois mois, les déboires sexuels de Rachel ne firent que s'accroître. Elle avait redonné sa chance à Jesse, huit fois plutôt qu'une, mais elle s'était toujours retrouvé au même point : simuler pour éviter d'être embarrassée. Et pourtant, il était toujours doux avec elle, veillant à combler ses moindres besoins. La frustration n'en était que plus forte pour Rachel. Elle ne pouvait espérer mieux, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle? Il lui accordait tant d'attention et donnait chaque fois l'impression qu'il flottait sur un nuage. Elle n'osait pas le décevoir en lui parlant de ses problèmes alors elle se taisait. Elle avait même été jusqu'à donner sa chance à Finn bien qu'il soit clairement moins expérimenté que Jesse. Elle avait cru que l'étincelle de passion entre eux lui serait bénéfique. La gaucherie et la brusquerie de Finn ne l'avait conduit qu'à de nouvelles séances de masturbations. Des séances qui étaient de plus en plus douloureuses.

Rachel était adossée contre la paroi de la cabine de douche, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Ses yeux étaient clos, et elle laissait danser derrière des images d'un homme mystérieux, chantant avec elle sur la scène de Brodway. Dans sa tête, elle recréait cette même ambiance d'érotisme qui l'avait plus d'une fois émerveillée dans les comédies musicales. Elle avait toujours rêvée de se retrouver à la place de ces personnages qui donnaient au public l'impression de se faire l'amour d'un simple contacte visuel. Elle mordit sa lèvre, appuyant un peu plus fort.

Et soudain, ses paupières se soulevèrent et sa main cessa de bouger. Brutalement.

Une plainte s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent légèrement et elle laissa ses yeux s'y baisser. Elle n'avait pas constaté à quel point elle s'était irritée. Sa peau était plus rouge que jamais. Une brûlure qui lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et leva sa tête vers le jet. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau qui s'en écoulait et ses gémissements étaient couverts par le bruit. Tous ses espoirs s'envolaient.

Une heure plus tard, Rachel avait séché ses larmes et attrapaient son sac. Une idée avait germée dans son esprit. Elle savait vers qui se tourner…

* * *

><p>Elle était assise sur le lit de Kurt, attendant nerveusement qu'il revienne avec le film. Elle savait que Mercedes devait également être présente ce soir-là, mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée et Rachel en était reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de parler devant elle. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de voir le jugement dans les yeux d'un autre, de subir l'humiliation qu'elle avait tant cherché à éviter. Kurt pouvait la comprendre, il était le seul à comprendre son amour pour les comédies musicales de Bordway. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas capable de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant? Il avait eu tant de problèmes par le passé et maintenant qu'il avait Blaine, il donnait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé son bonheur. Elle priait silencieusement pour qu'il l'aide à trouver la clé du sien…<p>

Généralement, c'était vers ses pères qu'elle se retournait pour discuter. Mais bien que le sexe soit un sujet qu'ils avaient abordé plusieurs fois- elle n'avait que douze ans la première fois où ils ont essayé de lui expliquer les choses- elle ne se sentait pas confortable à l'idée de l'aborder aussi intimement avec eux. Elle ne se sentait pas non plus à l'aise de se confier aux autres filles du Glee Club- à Santana comme tout le monde lui conseillerait de faire- pour cause d'inexpérience. Elle savait très bien qu'elle se sentirait comme une moins que rien à demander des conseils à la reine du sexe. Alors il lui restait Kurt et la nouvelle amitié qu'ils avaient développée. Il serait honnête, elle s'y attendait, mais au moins elle était persuadée qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Et ses pères lui ayant expliqué les rouages du sexe entre deux hommes, elle pourrait peut-être, en retour, li filer quelques conseils pour améliorer ses relations avec Blaine.

Ainsi, Rachel était toujours assise sur le lit lorsque Kurt revient avec le DVD. Il s'immobilisa quelque part entre la porte et son lit, fronçant les sourcils. Il avança de quelques pas et s'installa à ses côtés, laissant le film sur le sol.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Rachel? Lui demanda-t-il après quelques secondes. Tu sembles… contrariée.

Elle leva un instant la tête pour rencontrer son regard et la baissa à nouveau.

-Bien… je me demandais… As-tu déjà… Eu un orgasme?

* * *

><p><em>Hum… J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'écrit, et je me rends compte que mon KurtBlaine n'arrive pas très vite… Enfin, point de vue de Kurt pour bientôt! :D _


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hum… Oui, encore une fois ce chapitre est court et je préviens tout de suite, les autres le seront tout autant. Cette histoire est originalement écrite en anglais et est faite pour être postée en partie parti- là où elle est originalement publiée, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Je pourrais très bien reliée les diverses parties pour en faire des chapitres plus long, mais j'ai du mal à regrouper sans gâcher l'effet. Et puis, le sujet est étrangement difficile à écrire pour moi, et ça ne s'améliore pas lorsqu'il est tant de faire la traduction. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que les chapitres resteront aussi court! :D Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : KurtRachel (non, je n'ai pas l'intention de les mettre en couple, ils sont amis, Kurt est gay, fin de l'histoire), Kurt/Blaine**_

_**Rating : M, pour des raisons évidentes**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages**_

* * *

><p>Sa tête s'était relevée à nouveau et elle le regardait si intensément que Kurt ne put rien faire d'autre que rougir. Mal à l'aise, il amena une main à ses cheveux, y semant le désordre comme si c'était le dernier de ses soucis.<p>

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, Rachel? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes d'un silence embarrassant.

-Bien, on dit que c'est l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses qu'on puisse ressentir. On dit que c'est mieux encore que tous les solos qu'on puisse obtenir. Mieux que ce qu'on voit dans les scènes d'amour de Broadway…

-Rachel? Dit Kurt ne voyant visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Je n'en ai jamais eu un, confia-t-elle en mordant nerveusement sa lèvre. J'ai essayé, vraiment, j'ai essayé. Mais j'ai l'impression que… que je suis frigide…

Elle avait terminé d'une petite voix, comme si elle avait honte de prononcer le mot. Kurt étant sans voix. Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à avoir cette conversation ce soir-là- ou de l'avoir un jour avec Rachel Berry- et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire pour la réconforter.

-Rachel…

-C'est ce qu'ils disent sur Internet, que je serais frigide. Je ne peux même pas me toucher ou laisser un garçon le faire et en retirer du plaisir. C'est frustrant, Kurt, tu ne sais pas à quel point. Ça me fait tellement mal à force d'essayer… Je me demandais… si…si… j'étais normale…

Lorsqu'il lui répondit, Kurt s'assura de bien la regarder dans les yeux. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait qu'elle comprendre, mais par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas la blesser.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi que tu le demandes, Rachel? Je ne suis pas une fille… et ça ne fonctionne définitivement pas de la même façon qu'un garçon. Je suis gay, Rachel, je n'ai jamais touché une fille là…

Kurt était prudent alors qu'il parlait. Le sexe n'était pas son sujet favori et il mourait d'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

-Je sais, mais je pensais que peut-être… Blaine et toi vous auriez essayé des trucs… Et peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver ce qui cloche avec moi… Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui demander, Kurt…

Kurt avala durement. Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ensuite étaient pires encore que les questions de Rachel. La honte perçait sa voix et il fut incapable de conserver le contacte visuel. Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur sa couverture comme si elle avait quelque chose de fascinant.

-Blaine et moi n'avons encore rien fait…

-Oh!

Elle parut confuse. Qui ne le serait pas? Mais ce ne fut que l'espace d'un moment, elle se reprit rapidement.

-Mais tu t'es déjà masturbé, pas vrai?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Kurt était plus rouge que jamais. Ce n'était pas une question.

-Kurt?


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Pairing : Kurt/Rachel (non, je n'ai pas l'intention de les mettre en couple, ils sont amis, Kurt est gay, fin de l'histoire), Kurt/Blaine**_

_**Rating : M, pour des raisons évidentes**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages**_

* * *

><p><strong>C'est mieux quand l'on sait- partie 4<strong>

Seul le silence lui répondit. Kurt avait baissé la tête, plus rouge que jamais. Ce n'était pas une question qu'elle lui avait posée, c'était quelque chose qu'elle assumait que tous les garçons faisaient. Quelque chose qui était naturel pour l'être humain, une nécessité, un besoin, peut-être, mais quelque chose qui dépassait le simple bien être et le plaisir. Pour Rachel Berry, la masturbation semblait être une part intégrante de la vie. Kurt frissonna et se tortilla inconfortablement sur le lit. Il n'osait pas relever la tête. N'osait pas dire un mot.

-Kurt? Insista Rachel.

Il avala sa salive, lentement. Il voulait gagner du temps, retarder le moment de répondre à la question et pouvoir garder l'espoir que quelque chose- ou quelqu'un- viendrait le sortir de ce nid de guêpe. Kurt attendait encore son miracle lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Non, jamais.

Embarrassé, le garçon tendit son bras vers le sommet de son lit et agrippa l'une de ses oreillers. Il l'étreignit fortement et y cacha son visage, couvrant le rouge qui colorait son visage. Rachel posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Il n'eut que davantage envie de se fondre dans le décor. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de lui rappeler sa présence lors de son aveu?

-Kurt… Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dut insister. C'est juste que… je croyais que tous les garçons le faisaient.

-Et bien peut-être que je n'en suis pas vraiment un, siffla Kurt en relevant la tête. C'est ce que tout le monde dit.

Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent et elle s'empressa d'effacer ces paroles.

-Kurt, c'est faux. Tout ça c'est faux. Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense…

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la défia de poursuivre. Elle savait aussi bien que lui que tout le monde le prenait pour une fille. À vrai dire, il était loin d'aider sa cause. Combien de fois s'était-il présenté au Glee Club en chantant une chanson originalement interprétée par une fille? Presqu'à chaque fois qu'il avait chanté un solo…ou qu'il s'était battu pour en obtenir un. Et ce kilt qu'il avait porté pour le bal de promo n'était peut-être pas la plus brillante de ses idées, il le reconnaissait. Il avait cherché ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir là. Mais que pouvait-il y faire si la délicatesse l'attirait davantage que la rudesse?

-Kurt, je peux te poser une question? Dit finalement Rachel.

-Oui, soupira-t-il. Au point où on en est, ça ne peut définitivement pas devenir pire.

Un instant de silence passa avant que Rachel ne pose sa question. Si bien que Kurt eu le temps de se tendre un peu, pensant qu'elle avait laissé tomber le sujet et qu'elle ne l'embarrasserait pas davantage.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Pairing : Kurt/Rachel (non, je n'ai pas l'intention de les mettre en couple, ils sont amis, Kurt est gay, fin de l'histoire), Kurt/Blaine**_

_**Rating : M, pour des raisons évidentes**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages**_

* * *

><p><strong>C'est mieux quand l'on sait- partie 5<strong>

-Qu'est-ce qui te retiens? Blaine et toi êtes tellement adorable l'un avec l'autre et c'est évident que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre. Après plus de huit mois de relations, je pensais que vous auriez dépassé ce stade…

Kurt prit son temps pour répondre à la question. Il étudia chaque faille de son plafond avec attention, comme s'il la réponse y était inscrite quelque part. Il ramena son attention sur Rachel, mais il ne la regarda jamais directement. Son regard resta fixer sur un point que lui seul voyait de l'autre côté de son épaule. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, mais il était déterminé à ne pas les laisser tomber. Point plus qu'il ne laisserait sa voix trembler ou son corps céder à son envie de fuir. La question était juste. Du moins, elle l'était pour Blaine. Il se devait d'y répondre. Pour Blaine. Mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n'étaient pas ceux qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir dire.

-Je ne sais pas, la peur je pense. L'inconnu.

_Les attentes déçues,_ compléta-t-il dans sa tête. Ces mots là, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les dire à voix haute. Pas encore.

-Et Blaine, comment il réagit à propos de tout ça?

Au froncement de sourcil du jeune homme, Rachel se reprit.

-Je veux dire, c'est un garçon, un adolescent. Il veut sûrement aller plus loin. Ils le veulent tous à un moment ou un autre…

-Oh! Et bien, je suis certain que c'est ce qu'il veut, mais il est trop un gentlemen pour me pousser dans quoi que ce soit. Il attend sûrement que je fasse le premier pas. On en a parlé seulement une fois, il y a trois semaines. J'ai paniqué lorsqu'il ma demandé si j'étais prêt à faire le prochain pas dans notre relation.

Il hésita un moment.

-Paniqué à sa question ou au fait qu'il a essayé de glisser ses mains sous mon chandail…

-Kurt, dit Rachel d'une voix douloureuse. Vous ne vous êtes jamais touché?

-Pas sans les vêtements, répondit Kurt ressentant une nouvelle vague de honte, et jamais en dessous de la ceinture. Je sais ce que tu penses Rachel, mais…

-Non, non. Ça va Kurt. Je ne te juge pas. Mais après que tu es paniqué, vous en avez parlé, non?

-Non, je me suis enfui et depuis, j'évite de me retrouver seul avec lui. Je sais qu'il voudra en parler et qu'il voudra savoir pourquoi j'ai fui. Je le vois dans ses yeux presqu'à chaque fois qu'il me regarde. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui parler de mes problèmes…

_Et je n'étais certainement pas prêt à t'en parler,_ compléta-t-il une fois encore dans sa tête, certain qu'après cette soirée il ne serait plus jamais capable de regarder Rachel dans les yeux sans rougir et se souvenir de cette conversation et de ses aveux.

-Peut-être que tu devrais. Blaine est un bon garçon. Il comprendra et attendra que tu sois prêt. Il faut juste que tu lui parles, Kurt, c'est tout ce qu'il te demande. Il pourrait même t'aider à trouver la bonne route pour t'y rendre. Je croyais que votre relation était basée sur l'honnêteté…

-Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, Rachel….

-Pourquoi pas, Kurt?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que je ne pas confortable avec toute cette histoire de sexe.

-Et bien, il serait temps que tu le deviennes! Alors, Tu ne t'es jamais touché? Sois honnête, Kurt.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Pairing : Kurt/Rachel (non, je n'ai pas l'intention de les mettre en couple, ils sont amis, Kurt est gay, fin de l'histoire), Kurt/Blaine**_

_**Rating : M, pour des raisons évidentes**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages**_

* * *

><p><strong>C'est mieux quand l'on sait- partie 6<strong>

-Bien.

Au point où il en était. Il n'avait certainement plus rien à perdre. Il s'était déjà noyé dans l'océan de la honte; il doutait de pouvoir s'y enfoncer davantage. Et si l'envie prenait à Rachel de répandre ses secrets, elle avait déjà suffisamment sous la main pour envoyer Kurt directement dans sa tombe. Qu'il en dévoile davantage ne changerait absolument rien à l'histoire.

-J'ai essayé, une fois. Quand Blaine a eu l'idée de rendre les Warblers sexy. Je me disais que c,était mon inexpérience qui faisais que je n'arrivais pas à l'être. Alors après qu'il était quitté ma chambre suite à une conversation des plus embarrassantes à propos du sexe, j'ai réfléchi. Et j'ai essayé de glisser ma main dans mon pyjama comme il le dise dans les films et les magasines, mais c'était beaucoup trop étrange et gênant et impropre pour que je puisse me rendre jusqu'au bout. Je veux dire, tout ce que je sais du sexe, je l'ai appris dans des films pour adulte…

-Porno? Coupa Rachel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hum… oui…, répondit Kurt rougissant sous le mot. D'ailleurs, pour en revenir à ton problème, tu en as déjà regardé?

Le regard de Rachel se rétrécit un peu plus. Kurt avala sa salive. Il avait bien du mal à s'expliquer. Pourquoi avait-il dut suggérer une telle solution?

-Je veux dire, je sais que beaucoup de gens aime ça… Peut-être que ça t'aiderait d'en regarder et que tu règlerais ton problème. Alors, as-tu déjà…?

-Je n'en ai jamais regardé, dit Rachel pensive. Mais, Kurt… Si tu parviens à regarder ce genre de film, comment peux-tu avoir peur d'être intime avec Blaine ou de te toucher?

Il voyait bien que ça ne faisait aucun sens dans la tête de la jeune femme. Ça n'en aurait fait aucun dans la sienne également.

-À vrai dire, je n'en n'ai jamais vraiment regardé. J'ai essayé une fois; j'ai fermé le film avant d'avoir atteint quinze minutes. C'était effrayant. Je veux dire, comment une fille peut faire ça! C'est tellement… dégoûtant. Elles n'ont aucun respect envers elles-mêmes! Enfin, il doit y avoir là quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris puisque beaucoup de gens apprécient… Blaine apprécie…

Son ton était devenu amer à la fin. Il baissa les yeux une seconde, essayant de cacher la tristesse qui les avait envahis. Rachel se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

-Ça t'ennuie, n'est-ce pas, Kurt?


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Pairing : Kurt/Rachel (non, je n'ai pas l'intention de les mettre en couple, ils sont amis, Kurt est gay, fin de l'histoire), Kurt/Blaine**_

_**Rating : M, pour des raisons évidentes**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages**_

* * *

><p><strong>C'est mieux quand l'on sait- partie 7<strong>

Il releva la tête à sa question, la regardant intrigué.

-Que Blaine aime ce genre de film? C'est ce qui t'effraie, en fait. Tu penses que tu ne seras pas assez bon pour lui et qu'il te comparera à ce qu'il y voit? J'ai raison? C'est pour ça que tu l'évites ?

-Oui, admit Kurt dans un murmure qui ressemblait étrangement à une plainte blessée. Pour ça, et parce que j'ai peur de ne pas aimer ça… La sensation…

-Alors il faut que tu lui parles, Kurt. Tes peurs ne s'envoleront pas aussi facilement. Et il faut que tu apprennes à te toucher sans avoir honte. C'est naturel, tout le monde le fait. Et peut-être même que tu pourrais utiliser tes propres doigts pour t'habituer. SI tu parviens à les y glisser et à voir à quel point c'est merveilleux comme sensation, peut-être qu'après tu auras assez confiance en toi pour le laisser faire….

-Quoi? Paniqua soudain Kurt. Attend une minute, Rachel. QU'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'y glisser tes doigts'?

L'expression de choc qu'affichait Rachel s'accentua.

-Kurt, je pensais que tu savais comment ça fonctionnait, dit-elle désolée. N'as-tu pas eu LA discussion avec ton père il y a quelques secondes?

Une fraction de secondes, Kurt se demanda comment elle pouvait savoir pour cette fameuse conversation, mais il en vint à la conclusion que Finn devait y être pour quelque chose. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment ce dernier pouvait être au courant, mais peut-être que Burt en avait parlé avec lui ou qu'ils avaient été entendus alors qu'ils pensaient être seuls.

-Oui, j'ai eu cette conversation avec mon père, mais c'était davantage à propos de comment ça devait être. À propos du plaisir et du fait que je devrais seulement le faire pour me sentir relié à quelqu'un que j'aime. Il m'a donné des pamphlets à lire à propos de la partie 'physique', mais pour être honnête, je ne les ai pas encore lu. Je les ai simplement jeté dans mon tiroir. On était sensé en reparler, mais j'ai évité de me retrouver seul avec lui depuis ce moment.

-Il semblerait que tu évites beaucoup de gens, Kurt…

-Oui, peut-être… Et je risque bien de t'éviter également après cette conversation.

Rachel renifla avec dédain, mais laissa passer la remarque. Elle ne le laisserait de toute façon pas l'ignorer.

-On sait maintenant par quel bout prendre ton problème. Il faut que tu lises ces prospectus. Quel tiroir?

-Es-tu sérieuses, Rachel? Je pensais que tu voulais que je t'aide avec TON problème, pas dans l'autre sens. Je n'ai rien demandé.

-Oui, je suis sérieuse, Kurt, et je veux encore que tu m'aides. Mais TON problème est pire que le mien. Et peut-être qu'on pourra trouver quelque chose pour moi en chemin. Alors, quel tiroir.

-Le troisième, grinça Kurt en enfonçant de nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller.


	8. Chapitre 7

**C'est mieux quand l'on sait- partie 8**

Kurt resserra ses doigts contre sa couverture. Juste au bord de son lit, ses poings devenaient douloureux et ses jointures blanchissaient. Il lui semblait que c'aurait été moins dur s'il avait pu enfoncer ses doigts dans ses oreilles et se mettre à chanter. Pour filtrer le bruit. Celui que Rachel faisait alors qu'elle fouillait ses partitions pour retrouver les dépliants qu'il y avait jetés. Un cri triomphant et un claquement de tiroir qui se refermait plus tard, Rachel était de nouveau assise face à Kurt.

Cette fois pourtant, elle avait étalé entre eux deux les trois dépliants que Burt avait trouvés à la pharmacie. Elle les scruta un instant comme si elle les analysait avant d'en choisir un et de l'ouvrir. Elle le reposa sur le lit de façon à ce que le garçon puisse lire les écritures.

-Selon moi, c'est celui qui a les explications les plus complètes. Il y aurait encore du travail à faire- mes pères m'en ont appris davantage- mais on ne pouvait espérer mieux d'un simple dépliant. Si tu as la moindre question, Kurt, n'hésite surtout pas. Je suis presqu'une experte des relations homme-homme et je sais où aller chercher l'information que j'ignore.

Alors que Rachel babillait joyeusement à propos de son savoir Kurt risqua un œil vers le bas. La nausée ne tarda pas à lui prendre à la gorge. '_**Relations sexuelles protégées et plaisantes entre deux hommes : tout ce que vous devez savoir des basiques**_.' Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi il devait faire ça.

-Tu peux le faire, Kurt, dit Rachel en ramenant une main sur son épaule et en serrant. Pense à Blaine. Pense à combien tu l'aimes.

Et même s'il ne voyait pas le lien, c'est ce que fit Kurt. Il pensa à combien il aimait Blaine et à quel point ce qu'il allait faire serait significatif pour lui. Et il se mit à lire, persuadé qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir et que son sacrifice valait bien son amour pour Blaine.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors. Ses joues étaient en feu, la sueur perlait partout sur son front. Mais Kurt était toujours vivant; il survivait. Et ce qu'il lisait, pourtant loin de le rendre confortable, était sommes toutes beaucoup moins terrifiant qu'il se l'était imaginé- quoi que tout aussi sale.

Il apprit alors à propos des préparatifs à faire avant de passer à l'acte. Il apprit également à propos du sexe oral. Il apprit même à propos de la masturbation bien que ça ne suffise pas à le décider à essayer.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Rachel naviguait déjà sur son ordinateur. Et de ce qu'il put en voir, elle cherchait l'_un_ de ces sites. Kurt déglutit. C'était après tout son idée…

-Rachel, murmura-t-il en remuant. Est-ce que tu penses que…


	9. Chapter 8

**C'est mieux quand l'on sait- partie 9**

-….je serai au-dessus ou en dessous?

Les doigts de Rachel se figèrent sur le clavier. Lorsqu'elle les tourna vers Kurt, ses yeux étaient bien grands. Elle ramena ses mains sur ses cuisses, à plat d'abord, puis jointes. Tortillement. Nervosité. Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus étrange. Mais Rachel se promit alors qu'elle ferait tout pour aider Kurt. Lui et Blaine allaient enfin avancer dans leur vie sexuelle. Grâce à elle. Quelque part, en son fort intérieur, luttait la jalousie- Kurt allait avoir l'orgasme qu'elle désespérait d'avoir- et la satisfaction de ce qu'elle planifiait d'accomplir. Elle repoussa ses deux voix, se concentrant davantage sur son ami que sur son égoïsme.

-Est-ce que c'est ça qui te fait peur, Kurt? La position, ta place dans l'acte?

Kurt secoua la tête, niant avec vigueur.

-Enfin, se reprit-il à voix haute. Il y a un peu de ça, mais ce n'est pas ENTIÈREMENT, le problème…

-Kurt?

-Je…est-ce que…

Il marqua une pause, hésitant. Il s'assura que la porte de sa chambre était bien fermée et qu'ils étaient seuls. Sa voix était beaucoup plus basse…

-Ça fait mal, Rachel. C'est sûr que ça fait mal mettre quelque chose _là_. Et mettre mon euh… ma…euh… mon… _penis_… _là_… c'est sale…

Rachel dut se retenir de rire. C'était bien Kurt. Adorable à ne pas vouloir dire les mots. La gêne qui lui colorait les joues. Kurt avait besoin d'être éduqué.

-Écoute, Kurt. Je veux bien t'aider, ça sera un plaisir pour moi, vraiment, mais il y a des choses que seuls Blaine et toi pouvez décider. S'en est une. Parlez-en et trouve la position dans laquelle tu es le plus à l'aise, Kurt. Essayez s'il le faut…

Elle faillit lui proposer son aide pour ça aussi, mais se retient au dernier instant, lorsqu'elle entendit le grognement du garçon.

-Facile à dire…

Le ton de sa voix était redevenu normal. Rachel posa une main sur son épaule et ramena son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle fit quelques cliques et tapota la place à ses côtés, incitant Kurt à se rapprocher.

-Regardons ce film, ça t'aidera sûrement…

Alors qu'elle appuyait sur un vidéo, Kurt grimaça. Il aurait volontiers caché son visage dans un oreiller…


	10. Note prochain chapitre

_Bon, on me l'a demandé souvent, alors autant faire une note pour que même les anonymes puissent voir la réponse. Alors, non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire et non, je ne l'abandonnerai pas non plus. Le fait est que je suis en fin de session- ouh...je dirais que je suis en fin de session depuis que les vacances sont terminés tant ça s'étire et qu'il y a des examens à toutes les semaines- et c'était un peu le cas aussi avant les vacances, qui étaient dans ce cas les examens de mi-session (oui...quand on est en intensif, les sessions vont vites). Or, j'essaie vraiment de passer tous mes cours et c'est sur eux que je me concentre. Il me reste encore deux semaines, mais je vous promets qu'ensuite j'écrirai la suite et que j'essaierai même de terminer avant de me retrouver dans le 'rush' de la session suivante. Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! (si y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner, n'hésitez pas! Tiens...peut-être faire apparaître quelqu'un sur votre seuil?)_


End file.
